Heart Crystals
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The sequel to the Kingdom Crystals. It's about the 3 more evil crystals and another cure crystal
1. Outrageous Feathers

Outrageous Feathers

I don't own any characters. I do own Hector the bird Hunter

All but Yusuke are turned into birds. Knowing he hates birds Yusuke has to change them back. Will he do it or let his hatred for birds get in the way?

"Blast those crystals are useless." Shredder yells.

"Well, they were weak in power." Dr. Chapman explains.

"There are more Crystals, Master." Karai replies.

"What are they, Karai?" Shredder asks.

"They are Dark Colored Crystals Called the Heart crystals."

"Tell me more."

"They have the same type of power as the Kingdom Crystals but are much stronger in power."

"Where are they located?"

"They located at an Antique shop that Miss O'Neil owns."

"Ah, the place I blew up where I thought the turtles were dead so I'll send my Elite Ninja to get those."

"Mr. Saki, the turtles and human friends, and Stockman's old employer April O'Neil own the shop." Dr. Chapman says.

"Good, it's twice as good." Shredder says.

The Elite Ninja come

"Go to the Ms. O'Neil's Antique shop and steal the Heart Crystals." Shredder orders.

The Elite ninja bows then disappears

Meanwhile April closes her shop

"There my shop is closed." April says.

After she left the Elite Ninja came and broke in and stole the Heart Crystals.

"Good." Shredder exclaims

Next day the Turtles and Guys went to go to April's Shop

"Someone broke in and stole some crystals but left this one." April explains.

"An Orange crystal but darker then the first." Leo says.

The orange one that the Turtles and Guys have disintegrated

"Whoa!" All the guys say.

"That was strange the crystal disintegrated." Raph exclaims.

"I think the other orange one stole its powers." Don states.

"Or the other one served its purpose." Leo states.

"Whatever it did it's definitely has something to do with Shredder or anyone." Mikey states.

"Great, more crystals." Yusuke states flatly.

"I hope the crystals don't do something strange like the others." Kuwabara states hopefully

"Unfortunately we have bigger problems." Hiei states seriously.

"The Ninja over there is watching us." Kurama states seriously.

Where the ninja is

"Throw it!" Shredder orders.

The Elite throws it this time the crystal let out gas. Everyone Coughs

A second later the smoke clears

"Is everyone ok?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah, why do I have feathers?" Leo asks confused.

"I don't know."

"I feel fat!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"You should be." Hiei says annoyed.

"Wait, I'm not affected." Yusuke realized.

"I think you weren't close enough." Don adds.

"You guys are birds!"

"We are?" The 7 asks confused.

They were the following birds:

Leo- Bald Eagle

Raph- Hawk

Mike- Penguin

Don- Duck

Hiei- Hummingbird

Kuwabara-Ostrich

Kurama-Owl

"Oh, no, not birds." Yusuke exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"I hate birds."

"Well, Yusuke, get over it we need to be turned back." Raph exclaims.

"How do we turn you guys back?" Yusuke asks.

From a far a hunter named Hector was watching

"Well, well, birds in the city, time for Operation: Bird Captured." Hector the Bird hunter boasts.

Hector takes put different bird traps for the guys that are birds

"We got to see what kind of crystals these are?" Yusuke says.

"Yeah, but be careful." Leo states as they walked

All of a sudden Raph gets caught

"Raph!" Leo screams.

"What's going on?" Raph asks.

"We're being captured." Kurama states as traps trap Kuwabara and Mikey

"Help!" Kuwa and Mike yells.

One traps Kurama and Don

"I recognized these traps they belong to…" Both of them say.

"That's right, talking birds, and I got a rare catch of all: The Bald Engle." Hector boasts as He catches Leo and leaves. "Bye-Bye."

He drives off

"Hiei, follow them while I go see how to turn you all back." Yusuke exclaims.

"Why?" Hiei asks.

"Come on, Hiei, everyone depending on you and me."

"All right."

"Here, Don gave me this little tracker before we left to April's."

"Hn, I'll do it."

"All right, now, I can go to Prof. Honeycutt and Leatherhead so, I can find out what these crystals are."

Meanwhile

"This is great birds galore I've never seen birds these colors." Hector proclaims.

"Let us go you crazy hunter!" Leo states strongly.

"Oh, no, Mr. Eagle, your mine as well as the rest of these birds."

"Great, we're trapped with a bird hunter." Kuwabara states flatly.

"And you're first Mr. Ostrich for the experiment." Hector boasts.

Kuwabara gulps.

Meanwhile

"What are these crystals, guys?" Yusuke asks.

"These are the Heart Crystals they are stronger then the Kingdom ones. They have the same powers as the Kingdom ones too!" Leatherhead explains.

"To turn them back you have to use this Dark Orange Crystal throw it instead of holding it." Honeycutt explains.

"Do you know where everyone is?"

"Some crazy hunter guy took them and Hiei is following him." Yusuke replies.

"Hector the bird catcher right?" Leatherhead asks.

"Yeah, now, I have to take this crystal and help my friends."

"How are you getting there?" Honeycutt asks.

"Raph's Shell Cycle!" Yusuke replies.

Meanwhile

"Well, Mr. Ostrich are you ready?" Hector asks.

"No!" Kuwabara panics

"Well, I am!"

"Let him go!" Leo yells.

"We need to find a way out." Mikey states

Yusuke bust in with Raph's bike

"Leave the Ostrich alone Crazy Hunter guy!" Yusuke states angrily as he powers up his Spirit Gun. "Spirit Gun!"

He shoots Leo's Cage. Leo attacks Hector

"Back away bird!" Hector yells

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke yells.

He shoots the others cage and the Other Cages opens

Hiei thumps him on the head with his beak, Kurama grabs his hair,

"Take that weirdo." Raph states.

Mikey slides on his belly and makes Hector falls, Don bites him and Kuwabara Kicks him unconscious

"Alright, Yusuke, hit us with the crystal!" Leo states

"Darn it! Which one? I Got it." Yusuke replies as he backs up throws it, the smoke comes out and changes them back.

"Good, we're back."

"We can put this guy in jail!" Raph states.

"But we need to find out who's he working for." Mikey replies.

"Don't worry, when I get through with him he'll tell us." Hiei states as Hector wakes up

"Where are the birds?" Hector asks.

"We're your birds." Kuwabara growls.

"Unless, you want to live tell us who you work for!" Hiei threatens.

"I work for the Shredder!" Hector panics.

"Figures." Raph states.

"Let's get something to eat I'm hungry." Mikey groans as his stomach growls.

"I'm in the mood for eggs." Yusuke jokes.

Everyone stares at him

"Kidding!" Yusuke replies as he laughs with the guys laughing with him.

To be continued

Next: A Major Personality Change


	2. Personality Malfunction

Personality Malfunction

Everyone switches personalities and they're annoying each other! It's an utter chaos

Will they still get along or will they annoy each other?

I don't own any body!

"That crystal was a failure!" Shredder yells.

"Well, we can try the next one." Dr. Chapman replies.

"The green one is the next strongest." Karai states.

"What does that one do Karai?" Shredder asks.

"The green one has two powers Personality change and have annoyance toward each other." Karai explains.

"That's great, Karai we will use the green one that way they'll separate and I can take over the city!" Shredder replies as he laughs sinisterly.

Meanwhile The Turtles and Guys order a pizza

"I would like two of you guys to work with I'll pay $7.90 an hour." The restaurant owners Mucho states.

"Maybe we'll all work with you, Mucho." Leo replies.

"No, I just need two of you." Mucho states

"I vote that we choose the two that'll work with him." Yusuke suggests.

"I nominate Mikey." Leo states.

"I agree." Raph agrees.

"Me too." Don agrees.

"I vote Kuwabara." Yusuke states.

"I agree." Kurama agrees.

"Yes." Hiei agrees.

"Why us?" Mikey asks confused.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replies.

"You two are the laziest." Leo states.

Kuwa and Mike groan.

"Oh, well' let's eat." Mikey replies as the foot were outside ready to fire the Green Heart crystals.

"Fire." Dr. Chapman yells.

They fired the crystal gas covers them. The guys fainted

"Oh, no, I have to call hospital! Mucho panics as he calls the hospital.

The ambulance comes and they end up in the hospital and hours later Leo wakes up first.

"What am I doing here?" Leo asks confused

"You're up, Leo, are you okay?" April asks worried.

"I'm okay, April." Leo replies.

"I was so worried Mucho called me and told me you guys passed out." April replies

"Where am I?" Mikey groans

"Are you ok, Mikey?" April asks.

"Yeah!" Mikey replies.

Everyone else wakes up

"You guys are ok?" April asks.

"Yeah!" The other 6 replies.

The next day at the hospital

"My Sons and Genkai's students are you all okay?" Splinter asks.

"Yeah." All the guys reply.

At the lair

"There!" Yusuke says as he is At Don's desk fixing something.

"Yusuke, why are at Donatello's desk?" Honeycutt asks confused..

"Well, I'm fixing the Shell Slider it got busted during a run." Yusuke replies nicely.

"Interesting… this plant." Leo says as he was looking at plants.

"Leonardo looking at plants?" Honeycutt asks confused.

"Oh, yeah, I beat him." Don yells excitedly.

"No, I beat him." Kurama yells excitedly.

"Kurama and Donatello playing videogames?" Honeycutt asks confused.

Kuwabara was hitting a punching bag and broke it.

"Hn, this is ridiculous!" Mikey replies coldly as he trains.

"Kuwabara and Michelangelo training?" Honeycutt asks even more confused.

Raph was relaxing on the couch.

"Master Splinter, I don't know what to do have to do?" Hiei asks nicely.

"Raphael calm and Hiei nice this is quite strange?" Honeycutt asks confused.

"This Geranium is a good plant." Leo states.

"This is more interesting then that plant." Yusuke retorts.

"Plants have feeling you know."

"You and those plants."

"I like this game I know how beat it unlike you." Kurama states loudly.

"Ha! I had this game before you were born." Don states boasts.

"Born! I'll show you born! Take that!"

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Why are you guys fighting?" Hiei asks.

"They think it's funny," Raph replies.

"I don't think it's funny."

"I do."

"It's not right."

"You and your seriousness like you never fought!"

"You have a problem with my seriousness come deal with it!"

"I will."

"What a bunch of idiots!" Kuwabara states annoyed.

"Idiots are right fighting for no reason! Mikey replies annoyed.

"You two want say something?" Hiei asks

"Sorry, demon boy ,can't hear you." Mikey ignores.

"We're trying to ignore your nonsense." Kuwabara replies annoyed.

"Like you're not easily annoyed Kuwabara." Kurama teases.

"Yeah, Mikey, you are too!" Don teases.

"Really!" Kuwabara replies slyly.

"You two are really stupid." Mikey replies annoyed.

"Stupid!" Kurama states angrily.

"That's it, Mikey, your big headed shrimp!" Don yells angrily.

"What happens when I beat a smart mouth turtle silly?" Mikey asks annoyed with the nunchucks in hand.

"You're the stupid one, Kuwabara" Kurama teases as he blows a raspberry.

"That's it, Kurama, come here so I can break your neck!" Kuwabara yells angrily.

Meanwhile at the Shredder's hideout

"This is wonderful they hate each other." Shredder replies.

"Now, we strike?" Karai asks.

"We get the rat while they're fighting they wouldn't care if they beat each other." Shredder plans.

"Yes, Master." Karai says.

Back to the guys

"Fellas, stop fighting." Leatherhead says.

"Not till I get Kurama's neck" Kuwabara threatens.

"And I catch Donny." Mikey threatens.

"This is silly you guys are fighting." Honeycutt says.

"But you guys are not yourselves." Leatherhead realizes.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asks.

"The green Heart Crystal changed your personality and making you all fight and annoy each other." Leatherhead explains.

"No wonder I didn't feel like myself." Kuwabara replies calmly.

"I feel that you all are not normal but use your personalities to get along I must go and take a retreat I'll be back." Splinter replies.

After Splinter goes out he screams

"Master Splinter!" All of the guys scream.

"I think this is the work of the Shredder." Yusuke replies.

"How can you tell?" Kuwabara asks.

"The mouser tracks."

"Those tracks are pretty big." Raph states.

"We fought big mousers before in Japan we have to find Master Splinter before he gets hurt." Hiei says nicely.

"I'm going on Raph's bike." Kuwabara states.

"Ok, first of all, I'm going on my own bike." Raph replies.

"Sorry!" Kuwabara replies.

They drive to the Shredder's hide out

Meanwhile

"Now rat since the turtles and their friends are fighting I can get rid of you and take over the universe." Shredder states.

"We're not fighting, Shredder, in fact we working to together." Hiei says calmly.

"Impossible!" Shredder yells.

"It's possible!" Kuwabara states.

"Release the creatures." Shredder orders.

"What!" All of the guys states.

Slimy monsters come out.

"You guys handle the slimy monster while Raph and I get Master Splinter." Hiei replies.

"Right!" the other 6 say.

They fought the monsters and Hiei and Raph save Master Splinter

"You haven't seen the last me." Shredder yells.

They escape the lair

"Wow! We did it." Kuwabara states.

"Now, it's time to be back to normal." Leatherhead replies as he Throws Orange crystal the smoke comes out and turns them back

"Well?" Honeycutt asks.

"Hey, Mike, you want to play games?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah!" Mikey replies.

"Yusuke, want to spar?" Leo asks.

"Yeah!" Yusuke replies.

"Hey, Kurama, let's see that Geranium up close." Don says.

"Ok." Kurama replies.

Raph punches a punching bag

"Hn!" Hiei huffs.

"Normal." Honeycutt says.

"Not for long," Leatherhead states.

"5,4,3,2...1." Splinter counts.

"Mikey! Kuwabara!" The 6 yells angrily.

"It worked." Mikey chuckles

"Yep" Kuwabara chuckles as they start running and others followed

To be continued…

Up next: Muscle Bound Idiots!


	3. Muscle Bound Rebound

Muscle-Bound Rebound

I don't own anyone but the wrestlers, manager, the person, and Sumo

Kuwabara and Mikey gain muscles. What will they do with these newly grown muscles?

"Now I can't go back to the lair." Shredder states

"But we can use the last crystal." Karai states.

"The blue one?"

"Makes anyone grows muscles."

"Which ones should we drop it on?" Dr. Chapman asks.

"The two that seem to out at the wrong time Michelangelo and his friend Kazuma Kuwabara." Shredder says.

"Why those two?"

"They both were good evil why aren't they good having muscles and doing my bidding."

"Ok."

"Where are they located?"

"At the Arcade, Master." Karai replies.

At the Arcade

"Tekken 5 is great!" Kuwabara states.

"Yeah!" Mikey replies

"The cool characters."

"The graphics are awesome."

Meanwhile the Elite Ninja is ready to drop the blue one

"Let's go before Master Splinter yells at us!" Mikey replies

"Ok, let me kill the last boss." Kuwabara replies as he beats the last boss.

"I'm so good."

"Yeah."

The Elite Ninja drops the dark blue one and the smoke comes out.

"What is with the blue smoke cloud?" Mikey asks confused.

"I don't know." Kuwabara replies.

"Let's go before something else blocks us."

On the roof

"I've succeeded, master." Elite ninja says.

"Good." Shredder replies.

At the lair

Where have you two been? Leo asks.

"At the Arcade!" Mikey replies.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replies.

"Extra time in training for everyone." Splinter states

The 6 growls at Kuwabara and Mikey

"Oops!" They both reply nervously

They trained till 8:00

"Goodnight!" Everyone says

Unknown to everyone Kuwabara and Mikey's muscles were growing

The next day

"Yo! Big mouth and blabbermouth!" Yusuke states as Kuwabara and Mikey comes in.

"Yeah!" Both of state

"Whoa!" Don states in shock

"That's impossible." Kurama states in shock.

"You're telling me." Yusuke says in the same tone.

"What?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"What wrong with us?" Mikey asks in the same tone.

What's all the excitement for…? Raph asks as he saw Kuwabara and Mikey "Whoa!"

"Great, just what we need muscle bound fools." Hiei states flatly.

"Muscle Bound?" Kuwa and Mike ask confused as they look in the mirror they saw the muscles they had.

"Wow! I have big muscles." Kuwabara replies as he flexes his muscles.

"Me too!" Mikey replies doing the same.

"Oh, my." Master Splinter states in shock.

"I think there's a crystal involved." Leatherhead states.

"The blue one." Honeycutt replies.

"With these muscles I'll be famous." Mikey states flexing his muscles still.

"Me too!" Kuwabara states doing the same thing as they both started to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Don asks

"To a wrestling ring." Mikey replies

"Idiots!" Hiei replies annoyed.

"We don't have time for this?" Raph yells.

"We do!" Mikey yells back as they left.

At the Wrestling place

"Wow! This place is cool." Mikey replies.

"Well, what do you two want?" Manager asks.

"To be wrestlers." Kuwabara replies

"Okay, show me in the ring beat up Looney the Crazy and Lex Tex and I'll see." Manager states as Mikey and Kuwabara go in the ring

"Hey, Tex, look new comers." The wrestler named Looney the Crazy states.

"Well, well, let's beat them then get back training." The wrestler Lex Tex

"Fight!" Manager shouts.

Looney picks up Mikey and throws him

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mikey yells.

Mikey picks up Looney and Slams him

Tex punches Kuwabara in the face

Kuwabara growls and charges him like a bull and punches him in the face.

Tex and Looney gets knocked out the ring

"Wow! You two are great what do you call yourselves?" Manager asks.

"Kuwabara." Kuwabara introduces.

"Michelangelo." Mikey introduces.

"I've got better names for you the Turtle Titan and Punk the Magnificent." Manager states.

"Cool!" Kuwabara exclaims excitedly.

"I like mine!" Mikey exclaims in the same tone as they walked out the wrestling ring.

They walk back home

"Great we're in trouble again."

"For what?"

"We were suppose to train first today."

"Always us."

Inside the lair

"You two, are in trouble we got extra time again." Raph yells angrily.

"Fine, we won't leave tomorrow." Mikey growls.

"We'll train first!" Kuwabara exclaims in the same tone.

"Thank you!" Leo exclaims.

"You guys are killing us." Yusuke complains.

"Extra time starts… now!" Splinter yells.

They trained until 10:00 and they have fallen asleep unknown to anyone Kuwabara and Mikey muscles grow again.

The Next Day

"Hey, let's go." Mikey states.

"Yeah, so they stop getting on our backs!" Kuwabara replies as they both trained and left.

At the Wrestling Ring

"And now let's get ready to RUMBLE! I'm introducing reigning champions of team wrestling: Thunderbolt and Fiend, and now the new team wrestlers Turtle Titan and Punk the Magnificent." Referee announces.

Meanwhile at the lair

"Where did they go now?" Leo asks.

"Raph, turn on the TV." Don asks if he knew the answer.

Raph turns on the TV

Wow the Turtle Titan is pummeling Fiend and Punk the Magnificent is slamming his competition Announcer announces on TV.

"Those idiots went to wrestle!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Leave those idiots they'll come home." Hiei gruff.

Well, you all kept complaining about extra time and it got them angry look at their muscles." Kurama informs.

"He's right." Don agrees.

"We made them mad and their muscles grew." Leo agrees.

"You guys better go get them before Shredder gets them." Leatherhead informs.

"We don't want that." Honeycutt informs.

"Let's go." Yusuke replies.

Unknown to the 6 Shredder knows

"Karai, get Hun and the new member Sumo." Shredder orders.

"Yes, master." Karai obeys as she got Hun and the new member Sumo who looks like a sumo wrestler.

"Yes, master." Hun obeys.

"Yes, my new master." Sumo obeys.

"Go to the wrestling ring and beat up some competition." Shredder orders.

"Yes, Master." Hun and Sumo obeys.

At the Wrestling ring back stage

"Good job, boys!" Manager congratulates.

"No big deal!" Mikey replies confidently.

"Yeah, it was easy Kuwabara states confidently.

"Mr. Manager, some people want to see the Turtle Titan and Punk the Magnificent." Person asks.

"They're busy!" Manager yells.

"But, Mr. Manager."

"Tell them to go!"

"Sorry, guys they're busy."

"Let us in or be…" Raph threatens with Sai in hand.

"Go right in their room is on the right!" Person replies nervously.

Leo knocks

"What do you want?" Manager asks.

"We would like to speak with your two wrestlers, Turtle Titan and Punk the Magnificent." Kurama replies.

"They are busy!" Manager states.

"We will speak with them or…" Hiei threatens with his sword in his hand.

"Hey, Titan and Punk, you got guest." Manager states.

"Send them in." Mikey replies.

"Mikey, Kuwabara, we were worried." Leo assures.

"Yeah, right," Mikey states in disbelief.

"Oh, really," Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

"We'll have to talk after our next match."

"We're talking now!" Raph yells as Mikey and Kuwabara's Muscles grow.

"Raphael, remember." Kurama reminds.

"Fine!"

At the ring

And now Turtle Titan and Punk the Magnificent are facing Powerhouse and Fatso Announcer announces.

"Oh, no, it's Hun and someone new." Leo exclaims.

"They need to be careful!" Raph yells in worry.

They fight starts and Kuwabara and Mikey are down in 10 mins.

"Kuwabara! Mikey!" Yusuke worries.

"We can't fight like this!" Mikey states

"You're right pal!" Kuwabara agree

"It's too late for regrets!" Hun states.

"Because it's your doom!" Sumo states.

Kuwabara and Mikey gulps.

"Now, Leatherhead!" Don says on the communicator.

"Right." Leatherhead says on the communicator as he throws orange crystal down the smoke hits Kuwabara and Mikey and their muscles shrink)

"Now, that's better." Mikey exclaims.

"Now I have plan to let them hit themselves." Kuwabara explains.

"I'm all ears."

Kuwabara whispers the plan

Hun and Sumo charge and Kuwabara and Mikey jump high causing Hun and Sumo to hit each other

"Winners are Turtle Titan and Punk the Magnificent." Announcer announces.

Later

"You guys did it!" Leo exclaims.

"You finally used your brains." Yusuke replies.

"A good thing they did." Hiei states.

"That was great!" Raph states.

"Good job!" Don and Kurama states.

"Wait till they get home." Mikey whispers.

"Yeah." Kuwabara whispers.

At the lair

"Why aren't you two in bed?" Leatherhead asks.

"You'll see…" Mikey says as he trying not to laugh and Kuwabara chuckles.

.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Honeycutt counts.

"Mikey! Kuwabara!" The 6 screams as they both laugh.

Up next: The final crystals story The Kingdom Hearts Crystals!


End file.
